Blooming, Blossoming, and Flourishing Love
by Bhavana331
Summary: Flowers have meanings... a white tulip can say that you're sorry, a pink heather can say "Good Luck", and a Gardenia can say "I love you in secret" Follow Chad and Sonny, as they go through scenarios that Chad fixes with bouquets and bouquets of flowers


**Okay, yeah, I'm starting another story, but I'm not starting it starting it until Titanic: The Channy Adventure and Channy in Paris are over :)**

**Here is the prologue, and the idea just came to me, so I just had to use it :D**

**~Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**~PROLOGUE~**

**_~10 years earlier~_**

**No POV**

"Grandma!" six year old Chad Dylan Cooper ran to his grandmother, smothering her with a hug.

"My, my, Chad Dylan, you're becoming such a big boy!" Caitlyn Cooper gushed over her grandson, smiling at her own daughter and her son-in-law, who had left Chad and his sister at their grandmother's for the day.

"Gramma-Gramma," Chad's little sister, Cammie, toddled over to Caitlyn, who picked her up and twirled her around.

Caitlyn picked up Cammie and put her in her stroller, and took Chad's chubby hand in her own. "What do you say, we go over to the flower garden?" She suggested, knowing how much her grandchildren loved picking flowers, chasing butterflies, planting seeds in her garden.

"Yeah!" Chad shouted, skipping ahead of his grandmother and sister, running over to the garden.

A few minutes later, Chad was busy making holes in the ground with his finger, and dropping Daisy seeds in them, and watering them with water. Cammie was busy giggling over a butterfly that had landed on her stroller.

"That's the way to do it, Chad- next time you come, they're going to bloom into beautiful daisies," Caitlyn assured her grandson, kneeling down to his level.

"Gramma... can I ask you something?"

Caitlyn looked up from the Buttercups she was tending to, wondering what his little mind could possibly be contemplating. "Go ahead, sweetie,"

"Why do you like flowers so much?"

Caitlyn grinned and took her grandson by the hand.

"I like flowers, because each flower has its own meaning and significance- the daisies you planted are a symbol of innocence, and the oak-leaf geraniums over there, are a symbol of friendship," she started, not knowing if her young grandson was old enough to grasp what that meant. She went on, announcing the meaning and significance of all the flower types she had in her garden.

"Giving someone a mauve lilac is like asking them 'Do you still love me' or 'Do you feel for me?'" Caitlyn chuckled, remembering when her own husband had showed up at her doorstep with a bundle of mauve lilacs when they were sixteen.

Chad nodded and continued doing his own little business in the garden.

Caitlyn shook her head, laughing, and went back to tending to her buttercups, checking on Cammie from time to time.

**_~8 years later~_**

Caitlyn Cooper smiled at her Cammie, now 11, as she decorated her flower pot with blue stars and squiggles of some sort.

"Cammie, where's Chad?" she asked her granddaughter, wondering where her grandson, now a budding young actor, was.

"Last I saw him, he was out in the garden," Cammie pointed towards the window closest to the garden, where Chad was sitting under a tree and plucking petals off of a white hyacinth, mumbling words to himself.

"Thanks, sweetie, just wanted to know," Caitlyn grinned and got up, walking out her back door and out to her garden.

As she got closer to her grandson, she could hear him mumbling, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not..."

"Hey, grandson," Caitlyn chuckled, sitting on the grass next to Chad.

Chad sighed and smiled sadly at his grandmother. "Hey, Grandma,"

"Girl trouble?"

Chad looked at her, his face turning red. "How did you know?"

Caitlyn picked up another flower and mimicked Chad's plucking the flower petals.

Chad chuckled and sighed again. "Her name's Monique,"

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah... but she's got a boyfriend... and she thinks I'm a weirdo,"

Caitlyn smiled and put an arm around her grandson. "If she doesn't see what a nice young man you are, she doesn't know what she's missing. You're going to find a girl someday, and she'll be sweet, energetic, vibrant, and you'll forget all about Monique,"

"You really think so?" Chad smiled, hopefully.

"I know so, Chad," she grinned.

"Thanks, Grandma,"

"Now that that's out of the way, do you want to come in and decorate a flower pot for your mom? Or... now that you're fourteen, do you think you're too old?"

Chad smiled and shook his head no. "Grandma, I'm never going to be too old to decorate a flower pot with you," he gave his grandmother a hug and ran in to join his sister.

Before he ran in, his eyes caught another bunch of white lilacs. He knew in his mind, from what his grandmother had told him, that white lilacs meant "first love," he smiled, contentedly, and promised himself that when he finally found "the girl", he'd give her a bouquet of white lilacs.

Ah... young love.

* * *

**So... liked it?**

**This is just going to be a series of loosely related one shots, each one surrounding a different flower (for example White Tulips= Forgiveness/ I'm sorry)**

**~ Bhavana  
**


End file.
